Pre-Waltsalemastick Godzilla
Pre-Waltsalemastick Godzilla is the main character of the Pre-Waltsalemastick Godzilla movies. He's a dinosaur kaiju originally from Toho's Godzilla films. History Godzilla King of The Monsters Godzilla was once a lizard minding it's own business, walking around until a nuclear bomb was dropped on his home island to destroy the Japanese Nazi base. The radiation mutates the lizard into a giant monster. He begins to swim to several different islands, destroying any ships in his path, as well as destroying villages on the other islands. He eventually lays an egg on Monster Island and then heads for Japan in 1954, destroying another ship on his way there. A helicopter gets sent by the Military to look for him. It does find him, but Godzilla destroys it with his atomic breath. He soon arrives in Japan and attacks the first city he comes across. The Military sends a jet and a tank to destroy him, at the same time a spaceship that has been in Japan for several years attack him as well with it's magma blast. but they barely damage him at all. So Godzilla destroys both of the Military vehicles and forces the spaceship to retreat. Godzilla advances towards the next city, but on his way he gets attacked by a Giant Gun that the Military sent. It was able to damage him a little bit, but he still manages to destroy it. The Military then activate their electrical defense to keep Godzilla from entering another city. However, it was futile and Godzilla still managed to get past it. He makes it to the next city and there he battles the spaceship again. This time destroying it. Godzilla is shocked to see a robotic monster called Zorgo crawl out of the wreckage. Godzilla battles Zorgo and eventually blasts him with his atomic breath. Zorgo survives the hit and attempts to devour Godzilla by unhinging his jaw. That turns out to be a mistake because Godzilla blows him to pieces. Godzilla leaves the city and goes back into the sea. There the Military uses the oxygen destroyer on him and it successfully kills him. Godzilla Raids Again Another Godzilla that hatches from the egg the original one laid. immediately after he hatched, he heads to Japan. When he got close to the shore, several attack cars were there waiting for him. They attack Godzilla and begins to retreat so Godzilla will follow them. Follow them he did, and he destroys them with his atomic breath. On his way to the first city, he destroys a railroad track. He gets to a city and begins attacking it. After a little while, he meets King Ghidorah and battles him. He gains and upper-hand until Anguirus pounces him. Godzilla manages to throw Anguirus off him, but then he gets hit in the back by Ghidorah's gravity beams. A jet shows up, attacks Ghidorah and gets Ghidorah to leave the city after him. Godzilla pushes Anguirus into an iceberg and they both fall in, trapped. The iceberg drifts off to see and Godzilla was never seen again since that event. Abilities * Atomic Breath: Godzilla can shoot a stream of atomic blue flames out of his mouth. Gallery Category:Kaiju